onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Baker Man
| established = 2017 | founder = Brooke Davis | status = Operating | dissolved = | owner = Brooke Davis Robert Davis, Jr. Victoria Davis | key people = | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | parent = | subsidiaries = | mentioned = | only = | first = "Know This, We've Noticed" (episode 9.01) | last = "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13) | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} Baker Man is the clothing line created by Brooke Davis after gaining inspiration from the birth of her twin sons, Davis and Jude Baker. The line is targeted for baby boys, much in the same fashion as her former line Baby Brooke was aimed at baby girls. Brooke received help from her father, Robert "Ted" Davis, in setting up the company, who went as far as purchasing the former Tree Hill Café as the company's first storefront. History Season 9 Prior to her wedding to Julian Baker, Brooke Davis lost her company Clothes Over Bros after a scandal involving her mother, Victoria Davis. After the birth of Julian and Brooke's twin sons, Brooke created a "new Clothes Over Bro's." Later Brooke asked the help of her mother, with whom she created Clothes Over Bro's. But her mother was reserved so Brooke asked to her father. He accepted and found investors for the company; his friends Aron, Tony and Ken. But Ted was more interested in the new company than his own daughter. Ted eventually leaves Tree Hill and Brooke turns her focus on Karen's Café. Ted returns to Tree Hill to ask permission from Brooke to sell the company. But Brooke refuses and wants Ted out of her home and her life. However, her father went back to her after a confrontation with Julian and to confirm he and Brooke's mother are back together. Brooke accepts an offer to run the company together with her parents. Brooke starts a company web site (as with Clothes Over Bro's) and her parents buy the Tree Hill Café for Brooke to use as a store for Baker Man. Location Brooke created her line in her home following the birth of her sons so was at home caring for them. She officially launched the company in her house with the help of her parents. But later she and her family bought the Tree Hill Café - opposite her own Café; in Grace Street. She transfomed the café and made it a store for sell her line of clothes. The store is run by Brooke when she isn't designing or looking after Karen's and she is helped by her husband Julian. Its at the corner of Grace street next to Karen's cafe. People Owner *Brooke Davis Investors Tony Ken Aaron Other *Ted Davis *Victoria Davis *Julian Baker Trivia *The line is named after Brooke's married name. *Baker Man Store in the second shop owned by Brooke Davis Baker in Grace Street. The other being Karen's Cafe which is owned along with Haley James Scott one of her best friends. Category:Companies